The Best of You
by make-my-heart-beat
Summary: Alex is lacking a salsa partner and Matt agrees to help her out. Rated M for later chapters.
1. And When She Dances, oh Brother

**There will be smut in later chapters, that's a promise :)**

* * *

><p>Matt reached the building with a 'Dance Studio' sign outside and prepared himself for either injury, serious embarrassment or both.<p>

He'd had a text from Alex the day before asking him if he'd do her a huge favour - her friend had let her down and she was short of a salsa class partner. He'd rung her half an hour later and she'd confessed she didn't have anyone else to ask. To save her any further embarrassment he agreed to accompany her.

He opened the door into the studio and breathed a sigh of relief when he saw there weren't too many people there. Alex wore a black knee length skirt that flared at the knee and emphasised her hips (he couldn't help but notice) and a royal blue vest. He had worn navy jeans and a black t-shirt.

She gave him a generous smile when she saw him and gave him a brief hug. 'Thank you so much for coming Matt, I feel so cheeky for asking you!'

'No worries, you know I love to embarrass myself' he grinned back.

'It's nice and easy, don't worry, I come every week when I'm in London, I normally come with my friend Greg but he couldn't make it this week unfortunately. I didn't want to miss it and I have to confess I've always wanted to see you dance' she challenged.

'And that's why I came, Miss Kingston. To prove that I'm not a danger to myself or others on a dance floor'

'Apart from when you're the Doctor' she teased. Their chat was interrupted by the instructors introducing themselves.

A few minutes in and the introduction was done. The instructors asked them to partner up and get into the basic position. Matt stood (a bit nervously) in front of Alex and realised for the first time that he would have to be close to her.

Matt found Alex attractive, of course he did – most men (and women) did – she was beautiful. But for some reason he was nervous around her, they flirted on set and even for fun when they went out. It had become part of their chatting routine. They would politely say hello and exchange basic information about how they were. And then they would just dive straight into the teasing and flirting. It was all good fun and there wasn't much chance it would go any further.

But when Alex put a hand on his shoulder and took his hand in her other one, he felt himself go pink. He put his other hand on the side of her ribcage and the music started. Along with the instructions given, they started slowly doing the basic steps. His gaze fell on her hips as they swayed to the music.

By halfway through he had managed to only stand on her toes six times and she'd pretended it hadn't hurt. They were practicing the basic back and forward steps. Matt had nearly mastered it which he thought was quite good for him. He had been concentrating so much on not standing on Alex's toes and keeping his hands on her ribcage that he hadn't said much to her.

Five minutes later the instructors announced that the guided part of the class was finished and that the remaining fifteen minutes were for each couple to practice as a pair and dance the steps they had learned to a few songs.

Matt and Alex relaxed their dance position slightly and Matt's hand rested casually on Alex's hip. He saw her notice and their eyes met. She simply smiled at him and they began to dance again. Alex suggested doing side steps as well as the forward and back ones and Matt found them easy to master. They formed a little routine which they repeated a few times. The instructors were making their way around the hall and stopped at Alex and Matt.

'You two need to be a lot closer to each other' the woman commented. 'This dance involves your hips being pressed together and there being hardly any space between you when you're oing these forward, back and side steps'

Alex and Matt stepped closer to each other, leaving a few centimetres between them. The female instructor pushed them together so their hips pressed against each other and they were chest-to-chest. 'And now arrange your arms'. They did so. Matt's hand on Alex's hip, her hand on his shoulder and their other hands clasped together.

Matt's breathing was much deeper and Alex struggled to maintain hers at a regular level. Luckily the instructors left them to it after that, but Alex and Matt knew they were watching. Alex cleared her throat. 'Better start dancing again, Mr Smith' she smiled.

Being in the much closer position, they pushed against each other when doing the basic steps. After a while, they got used to it and their faces gradually went back to their normal shades instead of the blush that had first graced them.

They were laughing about what Steven would say if he saw his Doctor and River dancing the salsa together and had just decided that he would laugh and probably include it in an episode, when it was announced that the class was at an end.

'Ah, thank you so much for coming, Matt. I really appreciate it' she smiled as they were putting their coats on.

'No problem, Kingston. I'm glad I could do you a favour'

They discussed Steven's likely opinion of the Doctor and River dancing like that together and Matt suggested that they send in an anonymous letter to Steven detailing the request. Alex laughed until she felt tears welling in her eyes and realised where they'd ended up.

Matt's flat.

'Do you want to come in for a drink or anything?'

She laughed. 'Anything?'

'Cheeky, Kingston. I mean would you like a drink?' he stuck his tongue out.

'Well I don't have to be anywhere else today so I guess I might as well' she replied, smiling back.

'Cool'.

They made their way to his flat and Alex flopped down onto the sofa. 'Tired?' he asked her, pouring them both some orange juice.

'Yeah. Not feeling too young right now'

'Well you certainly dance young' he told her, passing her a glass of juice.

'Thank you' she said graciously, sipping and sighing with contentment. 'Had you ever danced salsa before?'

'No I hadn't' he chuckled.

'What made you come along today then?'

'Well, you needed a favour so I was happy to help you' he replied.

'Were you not embarrassed?'

'Well yes, I was. Very. But luckily I'm happy to make a fool of myself for you. And other friends' he added quickly.

'Well there's nothing new there' she teased. He stuck his tongue out at her again.

'Do you fancy watching a film?' he suddenly asked. 'I mean, just as neither of us are doing anything in particular this afternoon?'

'Um, yeah ok, why not? Films always make me sleepy though'

'No worries, they do the same to me. What do you want to watch? You can pick as you're the guest'

'Hmm...' she looked through the collection of DVDs on the shelf next to his TV and spotted a few rom coms and quite a few action films.

'Ooh, we could watch one of yours?' he suggested. She looked at him as if he'd sprouted another three noses.

'What?'

'Oh I just mean a film you've been in'

'Why would we do that? Do you even have my films? I wouldn't have thought they were your kind of thing...'

'Well I have Hope Springs and Croupier and -' he realised just too late what he'd admitted to. She looked at him in disbelief.

'You – you have Croupier?' she inwardly panicked and gripped the edge of the sofa tightly.

'Um...yeah I do' he answered quietly, looking ashamed.

This meant that he had seen Alex's naked body, something she wasn't afraid to show but the fact that one of her friends had seen it suddenly seemed a bit strange. But she didn't want to assume anything.

'And have you watched it?'

'...a couple of times yeah' he was looking down at the floor. 'Look Alex, I'm sorry, I was only joking about watching one of your films and definitely not one you're, uh, unclothed in and oh goodness this isn't going very well is it -'

'Matt, shh' she put a hand on his arm.

'Eugh, I'm sorry Alex, I'm a fool. A stupid fool. A stupid fool who says stupid things'

'Matt, darling, it's ok' she smiled. 'I overreacted a bit, I guess I'm not used to people saying they still watch things with me in it like Croupier nowadays. It came out over ten years ago and I'm just not used to it. Sorry. I should go -'

'Don't' he said quietly. 'I'm going to make this up to you'

'There's nothing to make up! Honestly, it's fine. I should have guessed you were joking' she reached for her bag but he took her hand.

'Alex. I value you as a friend, ok? You need to know that'

'I do, Matt'

'And I know that it creates a bit of a perverted perception of me, owning that film. It sounds stupid but I've always admired your acting. And in my defence I had no idea at all that you appeared naked in it...'

'Matt, it's ok. You don't need to apologise for anything'

'Well there might be one thing'

'And what's that?'

There was a long pause. 'Matt? Are you going to tell me or not?'

'I agreed to help set you up with someone'

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Chapter title from Harry Belafonte's 'Jump in the Line'

**Reviews are better than sliced bread**


	2. Señora, She's a Sensation

'You _what?_' Alex had been fully caught out by Matt's admission.

'Karen and Arthur, well mainly Karen, have some single male friends and they think you'd like them'

'So I'm going to go on a string of dates with some random men?'

'Well at least they're Karen and Arthur's friends...'

'Ok then'

'What?' he was surprised at her agreement.

'Ok fine. I'll meet these people. Life's short. I may as well. Do any of them know how old I am? And they'd better be attractive, mind you' she went on, getting up to look out of Matt's window.

'Um... well I'm meeting them tonight to talk about it and decide which ones we're going to introduce you to -'

'Well you've certainly got this planned out, haven't you?' she challenged.

Matt looked guilty. 'Karen may have blackmailed me into it'

Alex looked triumphant. 'I knew there had to be a very good reason that you're helping her. She's insufferable with this kind of thing' she half whined.

'Well to be honest, the thing I've learnt from being friends with Karen is that it's better to go along with her plans than try to resist'

Alex sighed, knowing she couldn't back out of it even though Karen didn't know she knew yet. She then decided it wouldn't be so bad, her second marriage had come about all because of a blind date and even though it hadn't worked out at the end, she had her daughter from the relationship so she figured it couldn't be too bad. There was only so much she could do when she was single and being frank with herself, she missed intimacy.

'Right, so I'll join you later then? Or should I wait for Karen to invite me?'

'I'm pretty sure she's bringing a guy tonight and was going to force you to come' Matt chuckled.

'Ooh, even better then!' Alex replied. 'Oh, speak of the devil' she said as her phone buzzed. 'It's from Karen. Inviting me out to our usual spot this evening. Oh and she's bringing a guy she thinks I'll like. Shameful' she said the last bit sarcastically. 'I'm going to ring her'.

'Hello Karen. Yes I'll come tonight. What's he like? Mmm, ok. How old? Ooh, not bad. What does he look like? Sounds ok. He'd better be a nice guy, Karen. He is? Well I'll judge that. So where's he taking me? And have you told him my full name? Oh good, that's better. Much better. Ok. I'll see you at eight. Ok bye'

She ended the call and turned to Matt. 'I've got myself a date' she grinned.

* * *

><p>Alex arrived at five past eight, dressed in a long black shirt with a belt to emphasise her waist, black leggings and some red heels to match her handbag and add a splash of colour. She collected herself, then walked into the bar. She spotted Karen, Matt and Arthur straight away and sighed in slight annoyance that Karen's mystery friend was sat with his back to the door. She walked over to the table and greeted her three colleagues. The man turned around and she was pleasantly surprised; he had dark brown hair, greying slightly at the sides, deep brown eyes and a handsome face. He looked relatively fit and she guessed he was in his late thirties.<p>

'Hi, I'm George' he smiled. 'Karen, you have a lovely friend here' he spoke in a light Scottish accent. 'Nice to meet you...?'

'Alex' she smiled.

'And you're also River Song' he smiled.

'Indeed I am. Nice to meet you as well' she replied politely.

'I'm going to get a drink, what would you like?' he asked.

'I'll have a glass of rosé, please' she signalled for Matt to go with him. 'Find out a bit about him' she whispered in his ear as he went and he nodded. She turned to Karen and Arthur and her smile faded slightly. 'So, you two. Would you like to explain why you felt the need to set me up? Don't get me wrong, I'm not angry but I was surprised'

'I don't mean to meddle, Alex' Karen said apologetically. 'I just wanted to do some matchmaking! And George is a lovely guy, I've known him a couple of years now and he'll treat you well' she smiled.

'Is he taking me anywhere or are we staying here?'

'I'm pretty sure he's got something planned in case you wanted a private date'. Alex was impressed. Maybe this would be a good evening.

When Matt and George got back with drinks, Matt was typing away on his phone. George sat down next to Alex and smiled, which she returned. 'So, Alex. What made you accept Karen's offer of a date?' he asked cheekily. She took a sip of wine and thought carefully for a moment. 'Well, she described you on the phone and I thought to myself 'why not?'' she smiled. 'How about you?'

'I was promised a stunning looking woman and great company so I accepted straight away' he smiled back.

'Ah Karen' she teased.

Before long they'd finished their drinks and George asked her if Alex wanted to go for a private drink with him, which she accepted.

She checked her phone and she had a text from Matt. '_He's forty-two. Bank manager. Lives in Woodford Green. Eager to get to know you, be careful but have a nice date :)'_

That was sweet of him. She appreciated his friendship a lot.

They went to a Wetherspoon's pub and settled themselves on a comfy setee. 'So Alex, tell me more about you. I'm intrigued' George invited.

'Well, as you know I'm an actress. In my spare time I go for walks with friends, I enjoy eating out and when I'm not in England I'm in LA with my daughter, Salome' she said, knowing she would be honest about everything.

'That's good. I'm a manager at Santander and I enjoy my job' he smiled.

'That's good' she encouraged. 'What do you do in your spare time, then?'

'Well, I enjoy cycling and I exercise in my local gym a couple of times a week. I also play the guitar and play with Arthur and his band sometimes'

'Ah, I haven't cycled in ages! I miss it a bit, actually'

He chuckled. 'I should take you for a ride sometime then' he said suggestively.

'Cheeky' she joked.

'I didn't mean to be too cheeky, it was too tempting to say' he teased.

Alex decided that she quite liked George. He was a nice guy.

* * *

><p>After talking more about cycling and walking and their favourite routes, they decided to call it a night as Alex needed to be on set in the morning.<p>

George walked her back to her flat and she found her keys. 'Thanks for a nice evening, George' she told him.

'Well thank you, Alex. I was unsure of it but to be honest, when you walked in it was worth it. Cheesy I know' he admitted.

'Well it's nice to spend time with someone on a date, I've enjoyed getting to know you even if only a little bit' she replied.

He stepped closer. 'I'm going to be cheeky now' he warned. 'Is there any chance you'd want to go on a second date with me?'

She pretended to think deeply about it for a few seconds. 'I suppose it would be nice' she stated casually.

'I'm taking that as a yes then' he grinned. Stepping closer still so that Alex wouldn't back away, he spoke again, quieter this time. 'Now I'm going to be really cheeky' he told her. Gauging her expression, he brushed a stray curl out of her face and cupped her cheek. Slowly, he brought his face closer to hers. She was breathing heavily but didn't say anything. She knew what he was going to do and was happy with that. He softly brought his lips to hers and she responded, wrapping her hands around his waist. They kissed slowly, and George didn't dare try his luck with tongues or move his hands. Alex respected that and was glad of it.

When they broke apart George whispered 'Was that too cheeky?' with shaky breaths.

'I don't think so, no' Alex replied quietly, smiling. She unlocked her door and turned to face him. 'Goodnight'.

'Night, Alex. I'll call you' he smiled.

She got to her flat, smiling. She couldn't shake the fact that Matt had personally gone out of his way to find out about George for her and knew their friendship had become stronger in the last couple of days alone.

Her phone buzzed, telling her she had a text from Matt. She realised George didn't have her number, how was he going to call her? 'Well' she thought to herself, 'if he wants to go on a second date enough then he'll get it from Karen'.

Matt was asking how the date had gone. She sent him a quick reply to tell him George was nice and that he'd asked for a second date, and that she'd see him on set tomorrow when Karen and Arthur would no doubt be grilling her on the subject anyway.

Another text from Matt. '_Are you still up?'_

She replied that yes she was but didn't they both have to be on set in the morning?

'_Yes but it would be good to have a chat'_

That had her curious. Did he know something? He was certainly being a good friend.

She accepted and he was at her door five minutes later. She made him a cup of coffee and they sat on her sofa.

'So the date went well?' he asked.

'Yes, quite well. We talked about cycling and walking and a little bit about our jobs'

'Cool'

'So, how come you wanted to have a chat tonight then? What couldn't wait until tomorrow?'

'I may know something else about George that I didn't want to tell you until after your date...'

'What is it, Matt?' she asked, worried now.

'Um. ok. Well it's not terrible. But I thought you should know before you see him again'

'Just tell me, please'

'Ok. Well when he was paying for drinks, I saw a picture in his wallet, of a woman and a child. Now I don't want to make assumptions but I just thought I'd tell you'

'Do you think I should ask him about it? It could be his daughter, or his sister and niece? It could just be his family, Matt. Why are you so concerned about this?'

'Alex, please. I'm sorry. I feel stupid now. But there was something else too'

'Really?' Alex looked doubtful.

'Yes. He's bisexual'

Alex was quiet for quite a few seconds. 'Ok... well I suppose – wait, he told you that?' she rather doubted it.

'Well I know when a guy is gay or bi, Alex. And he was telling me how much he wanted to get to know you and told me you looked gorgeous. And then he mentioned that he needed an eyebrow wax and...'

'And what? An eyebrow wax doesn't mean a guy likes men, Matt'

'Let me finish, Alex'

'Ok'

'He told me I was pretty good looking too. Like he was hitting on me. So I asked why he was saying that and he just told me he was innocently flirting. So I asked why he was hitting on me and he told me he was bi'

'I'm going to have to ask him about this, you know' she sighed. 'It doesn't really bother me at the moment, but I guess it depends. If he was seeing a man as well then I'd call it off' she sighed again. 'I knew he was too good to be true'

Matt hugged her and smiled.

* * *

><p>Chapter title from 'Jump in the Line' by Harry Belafonte again :)<p> 


	3. Good Intentions

George called her two days later to arrange a second date. She had been thoroughly grilled by Karen on set and Karen seemed pleased that they'd kissed goodnight.

She accepted the date and got herself ready. She wore a dark blue shirt and black knee length skirt with boots for their dinner at an Italian restaurant.

He kissed her on the cheek in greeting and gave her a generous smile. He wore a black shirt and dark blue jeans. He looked good, and Alex felt a stirring in her lower abdomen when he raked his eyes over her body.

They ordered their main courses and went through the usual small talk; how they were and how their last few days had been.

Alex knew she needed to bring up the subject of sexuality. She was determined that it wouldn't be awkward.

When their main courses arrive and they were part way through, she didn't wat to wait any longer to ask him. 'So, this is a weird question, but... are you exclusively into women?'

'Um...' he clearly hadn't been expecting the question. 'Well yeah, I am. You're great Alex, I know this is only our second date but I feel comfortable around you'

'I was just wondering' she smied ,confused as to why he was lying. That was if he _was_ lying. But she knew Matt wouldn't lie to her. Maybe Matt had been mistaken.

'And... are you exclusively into men?' he asked with a slight chuckle.

'Oh yes, George. I definitely am' she replied seductively.

'Mmm' he moaned in approval with a smile that told Alex he wanted more than kissing tonight. She felt more stirring below her navel whe he reached for her hand and held it across the table.

After a lovely dinner that had involved more and more flirting, they decided to skip pudding. As soon as they were out of the restaurant he grabbed her by the waist and kissed her deeply. She responded with a moan and his tongue licked along her lip and she opeed her mouth to him.

By the time they got back to her flat Alex's shirt was half undone and her hair even wilder than usual. She hurriedly unlocked her door and they ran up the stairs, giggling like children.

Her shirt was off before they were even through her flat door. He squeezed her breasts through her bra and she moaned into his mouth...

* * *

><p>It was at the point where he'd just made her come with his fingers that she remembered it was only their second date and she didn't want to have sex with him yet. She wanted it, but she had self control.<p>

He pressed himself against her and she could tell he wanted to go further. She was wondering whether she actually wanted to have sex or just tell him no when her phone buzzed.

'Ignore it' George whispered in her ear, breathing deeply. She returned to kissing him and thinking it wouldn't be so bad if they did have sex when her phone started ringing.

'I'm going to answer that, it could be my daughter'

'Alex, answer it later. She can wait'

That did it. The niggling thought that this was happening too fast became her main thought. She pushed him off of her and found her phone.

Matt's name was on her screen.

Wondering why on earth he was calling her and secretly psychically thanking him for the handy timing of his call, she accepted the call.

'Hello?'

'Alex. Are you ok?'

'Yes, I'm fine. Why are you ringing?'

'I wanted to make sure you were ok. Are you with George?'

'Yes, I am. Why?' she really didn't understand his interest in their relationship, it was bordering on unhealthy.

'I need to talk to you about him. Please?'

'Tell me all about it, sweetheart' she said a little louder, looking at George and mouthing 'my daughter' at him. He nodded, looking fed up. She walked into the bathroom and locked the door.

'What? Why did you call me sweetheart, Alex?' Matt was understandably confused.

'I told him it was Salome calling' she giggled quietly.

He chuckled. 'So what were you going to tell me, Matt? What was worth interrupting – never mind'

'I interrupted? Oh god you haven't, I mean, were you and him...'

'No, well, nearly, oh I shouldn't be telling you this, Matt. He's in the other room and the longer I'm talking to you the more suspicious he's going to get'

'Tell him to go then? No offense Alex but you don't exactly sound thrilled to be with him'

'Ok. I need to know what you so desperately want to tell me, though. I'm assuming you're free?'

'Yes, I'll come and pick you up. Text me when he's left and I'll pick you up in Park Street, ok?'

'Ok, love, I'll speak to you tomorrow and it'll be ok' she spoke up again, exiting the bathroom.

* * *

><p>After telling George she wanted to take things slower and telling him she was pretty tired anyway as she'd had a busy day, he left and she left it ten minutes before texting Matt. He texted back almost straight away telling her he was parked in the street they'd agreed on.<p>

She did up her shirt, put some clean knickers on, made sure that she didn't look ravished and pulled a coat on. She ran to the next street and found Matt's car. He turned towards her and smiled. 'Hey'

'Hey' she replied, settling in the passenger seat.

'Sorry, I know this is strange, Alex'

'You're telling me' she wasn't smiling.

'Alex, I saw George yesterday. Did you ask him whether he was bi?'

'Yeah I did. He said no. I don't mind if he is but he must have been teasing you the first time I met him'

'Well I saw him with a guy yesterday'

'Men have male friends, Matt. I still don't get why you're being so protective over me all of a sudden, I can look after myself, you know' she replied, becoming more and more defensive.

He picked up his phone and showed her a photo.

It was George and another man. 

Kissing.


End file.
